Man of the House: Part 2
by darkryubaby
Summary: Even Hiei has his moments. some are just weirder then most.


Man of the House

Part 2: _An Unexpected love_

Unknown to common belief, Hiei did not hate all humans and we're not talking about his twisted show of affection for Kuwabara either. No. Hiei, forbidden child of the Koorime, liked children. Weird, yes. Unbelievable, no. In Hiei's mind, between the deep dark corners of his otherwise murderous personality, he had a soft spot. Though he believed the human race in particular to be pathetic, he had taken a rather curious liking to human children.

He had come to this conclusion while sitting in his new tree, overlooking a small public park, and hidden from all man. On a usual day, the park was deserted. This was to his liking in the first place, but today was not that day. Today, the park was full with giggles, laughter and cries of adorable childish joy.

True though, Hiei hated and just plain despised all forms of love and (non-sadistic) joy, not even the almighty fist of Enma himself would make him leave his tree. This, sadly, did not explain his sudden urge to look down.

Hiei, in all his small wonder and long life, had never really seen human children before. To say he was surprised would be greatly over exaggerated, but to say he was amused would be the understatement of the situation. Hiei was _highly_ amused. There, not even twenty feet below him, was a little girl, balling her eyes out and her mother trying to get her to stop. Normally, he would leave, not liking the sounds of her high pitched screams vibrating through his skull, but that was until he noticed something was off. The child was crying a little **too **loudly. It was almost as if it was on purpose. Now interested, he soon toned in his hearing to what they were saying.

"Honey…" the mother's voice quivered. Hiei chocked his head slightly, unsure why the woman seemed almost afraid of the seemly small 5 year old. "P-please stop crying…" The girl cried louder.

'Hn. The woman can't even discipline her own offspring'

If Hiei was a nicer person, he might have took in consideration the fact that the woman was young and likely had little experience with children. That and the fact that maybe she wasn't her mother in the first place. Maybe even sympathize with her a little. Truthfully though, Hiei was not a nice person. Hell, he was barely a nice demon. He took in the scene again.

"Honey please stop…"

The girl cried even louder.

By now, she was making quit a scene. This made the mother clearly embarrassed.

" ..Please sweat cakes..." Hiei nearly gagged at the name. "If you stop crying, mommy will buy you all the ice-cream you want."

The crying stopped.

Hiei blinked.

The mother sighed and walked back to her bench to slouch in a defeated air.

The park was at peace once more. Hiei still didn't get it. He had come to the rather obvious conclusion that child had just been bribed with something. As to what it actually was, he had no idea. He looked back to the child, who was now picking up her discarded toys in result from the fit she though just seconds before hand. If it wasn't for his very good demon eyesight, he might have missed the slow but steady grin making its way across her small baby cheeked face. A small _evil_ grin.

He blinked again.

Now hand and hand with her ragged dolls, the girl looked up and directly at him. She shared and he shared. Neither blink for reasons only awkward to themselves. Then, coming to some weird childish conclusion, she winked, giggled, and run off to where the other children where playing.

Hiei blinked.

Wait.

'Did she just…did she just wink at me? _WINK??'_

A small grin made its why to his face. He got it now. The girl was being sly. Crying until she got what she wanted. Sneaky. Hiei liked that and wondered if Kurama had ever bothered to do that when he was young. That thought aside though, Hiei flitted off.

He wanted to know what this _ice-cream_ was.

That though, is a completely different story.

Yes, it was on that day that day that Hiei discovered his love for human children. It was only years later though that this would come into full effect. Human children were a pure embodiment of innocence at its beginning. They know nothing of the difference between much of what is good and bad. This leaves them to their own little world of paradise given to them by the censored teachings of their parents. This made Hiei both mad and though he'd never admit it, a tad bit jealous. Sadly, this also leaves them with a lack of moral and world ethics, making them the evilest little beings the Human World has to offer. This fact can be concluded in with Hiei's observations of Yusukes 3 year old daughter, Kaoru. The child had some how come to the conclusion that he was best to be referred to as 'Kitty' (Kuwabara and Yusuke still laugh about it when they get the chance). Not because she couldn't remember his real name, oh no, but because she _felt_ like it.

Yes, human children were a definite sign of evil to Hiei.

But to him, that's what made them so adorable.

A/N: I do no not in any way own the lovely and adorable Hiei or those other guys.


End file.
